Teen Models
by DJ Lee
Summary: A Teen Model Agency is looking for new models and their search lands upon Orange Star High School. Who can these new models be? GV (Chap. 5 up)
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

"Emi, these models we have are failing on us. No body wants to see them anymore. They're just too old," said a man.

"I know, Mita," said a woman. She plopped down onto the couch and rubbed her temples. "We need new models. Teenage models."

"Where are going to find some teenagers we can convince?" asked Mita.

A smile crept up upon Emi's lips at that question. "High School."

Mita smiled at his partner's ingenious thinking. "Of course. And I know the perfect school. Orange Star High."

"Perfect! We'll go visit tomorrow. I'll set up an appointment with the principle and you get our supplies ready," Emi directed.

Gohan almost slipped on a piece of paper while running down the hall. He was late again and he dreaded entering the classroom when he knew that he was going to receive another lecture. He came to a sudden halt and opened the door, walking to his seat all the while squealing under the teacher's disapproving gaze.

"Son Gohan! This is the third time you're late. I gave you ten minutes to use the restroom since it seems that you never come back to class. And you're late by twenty minutes. What do you have to say for yourself?" yelled the teacher.

The door swung open and in raced a panting Videl. "Sorry sensei. I was stopping another bank robbery."

"It's alright, Videl. I understand that your community service interferes with your schoolwork sometimes. Just take a seat," replied the sensei. She turned his attention back to the book he was looking at a minute prior to Gohan's late appearance. "Okay class. Where did we leave off yesterday? Oh yes, on the part about 'gerunds'." She began to speak about the English grammar and the history behind it.

Elsewhere, in the desks, Erasa nudged Gohan. "That was a close call. Luckily Videl came in."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want another lecture from the teacher and from my mom," he replied.

Sharpner leaned back in his chair and said, "Come on, Gohan. Everybody knows you're the Great Saiyaman. There's no use in hiding it anymore."

"Gohan, why don't you just tell the teacher that you're the Great Saiyaman since everybody else already knows. That way you can get out of class without any trouble like I can. I can always get the Mayor to get you a pass to be excused from class as well," suggested Videl.

"I don't know." Gohan thought over it for a while and sighed. "That would be nice and all, but then even more people will know who I really am."

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner sighed in exasperation. Why can't Gohan just follow their suggestions? It would be much easier that way.

They were pulled out of their conversations when the teacher announced that they had special visitors.

"Mita, this is going no where. The girl we already have is good enough, but it's the boy we need to find. So stop staring at some of the girls," Emi told her partner.

"I wasn't staring. I was just analyzing them to see if they were model material, in case we need to replace Rika. That's all," he defended lamely.

"Whatever. Come on. This is the last classroom," said Emi. 'I thought Mita said that this was the perfect school. All I've seen so far are a bunch of rather plain people. No body too special. This last classroom will probably have the same type of people, She thought to herself.

Mita opened the door and they walked in. The teacher greeted them since she was expecting them.

Emi glanced around the classroom when she spotted a certain boy out of the crowd. Two seats down was a pretty girl, but she needs to lose the pigtails. 'Perfect! Those two are the perfect models! Forget about Rika. She's too old anyways.' She nudged Mita and whispered into his ear.

He looked up at the crowd at the two people she was pointing at and smiled.

Gohan noticed two strange people in front of the classroom smiling at him. 'Okay… Must be my imagination.'

The two people smiled even more and began talking. "Good Morning students of Orange Star High! I am Amaya Emi and this is my partner, Takeshita Mita. We are from the from the magazine 'Teen Love!'"

"We are here today because we are looking for new models for our magazine. A couple of you may be lucky enough to be chosen for us, so be prepared," said Mita.

Emi turned to the teacher. "I hope you don't mind if we walk around the classroom for a few minutes."

The teacher shook her head. "No, go right ahead."

Emi smiled at the reply and happily walked around the classroom, examining a few of the boys and girls. Mita did the exact same, except some of the girls were trying to charm him into getting them into the magazine.

Eventually Emi got sick and tired of looking at plain and boring people, so she skipped about half of the classroom and went straight up to her targets.

"They're going to be picking teen models! I'm so excited! I hope they pick me!" squealed Erasa.

"Please, Erasa. Stop squealing. You're giving me a headache. Besides, it's not like they're really going to pick _you_," commented Sharpner.

"Shut up Sharpner. It's not like they're going to pick _you_ either," said an irked Videl.

"Well, babe. I'm certain they're going to choose you and me for the cover of their magazine. I'm certain of it," Sharpner said with smirk.

"Well, you're right on part of that statement!" came a voice.

All four of the teenagers looked up to see the woman from the magazine company looking down upon them. "Hello kids. I am Amaya Emi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Gohan said with a smile.

Then her partner walked right up behind her. "And I am Takeshita Mita. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," replied Gohan.

Videl just stared at the two people while Erasa and Sharpner were hoping that they would get their chances of becoming models.

Mita reached into his bag and handed both Gohan and Videl a piece of paper. "Here, fill this out."

"Why?" asked Videl. She eyed the piece of paper before looking back up at the strange people.

Mita smiled at her and said, "Well, this will make you an official employee of 'Teen Love'."

"What!" screamed Sharpner. "You chose _Gohan_ of all people? You could've chosen me!"

"Uh… no. It's okay," replied Emi. She pointed at a certain part of the paper. "Sign here, here, and here." When she received no response, she looked at the boy.

Gohan sat frozen in place. 'This cannot be happening. This _so_ cannot be happening.'

Emi waved a hand in front of Gohan's face. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts. "Um… sorry. I'm not sure if I can take this job. You see, I um… still have to ask my mother if it's alright with her."

Emi smiled at him. "It's alright." She snapped her fingers and held out her hand. Mita placed two manila envelopes on her hand. She placed one envelope in front of Gohan and stuffed the application inside it. "Take this to your mother. I'm sure she'll want to know more about our magazine."

"Oh… um… okay," replied Gohan. He grabbed the envelope and placed it inside his book bag.

She took the envelope and placed it on Videl's desk. "And here's one for you Miss…"

"Satan. Satan Videl."

Emi jumped a little. So this was the daughter of Mister Satan. 'I don't see the resemblance between the two. She must pick up after her mother,' she thought. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, that's even better. Take this to your father and I'm sure you'll be with us in no time."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I _want_ to work for you guys?"

"Come on, Miss Satan. This cutie over here will join us too, as soon as his mother agrees to this of course."

"I don't know," Videl said with a smile. She noticed the desperate look within their eyes so she decided to have a little fun.

Erasa nudged her friend. "Videl, this is the chance of a lifetime. You surely don't want to turn this down, do you?"

Videl smirked. "Why should I? I don't get anything but a lousy check."

Emi snapped her fingers once again. "I'll give you anything you want. You already get your face in the magazine and your gigantic paycheck. Well, what else do you want?"

"Just don't mention this to my father and I'll take the job."

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"You know how my father gets with publicity and stuff," answered Videl.

"Oh, I forgot."

Emi ran right up in front of Videl's desk and pointed to various parts of the application form. "Sign here, here, here, and here. And don't forget all the other information!"

After school ended, Gohan flew straight home. When he arrived, he handed the envelope to his mother.

"What's this Gohan?" asked Chichi. She dried her hands on her apron and sat down at the table before extracting all the contents of the manila envelope.

Gohan sat down at the table and was about to explain when Goten came running into the room. "Look 'nii-chan! I caught a lizard!"

"Whoa, that sure is big! I'm not sure if mom will let you keep it," said Gohan.

"Please mom…." Pleaded Goten.

Chichi stared at the gigantic lizard for a moment and sighed. "Goten. How many times have I told you that you may not keep a lizard as a pet?"

"I don't know," answered the chibi.

Chichi released another sigh. "Just throw it outside. You may keep it as long as it stays out of house."

"Yay! Thank you 'kasan!" cheered Goten. He ran outside and threw the lizard on the ground before racing back into the room. "What's that 'kasan?"

"Gohan was just about to explain it to me," replied Chichi.

"Oh. 'Nii-chan, what is it?" asked Goten.

"Well, um… magazine company came to my class today and they said they were choosing models. So they gave me this envelope and asked me to take the job," explained Gohan.

Chichi picked up a copy of their magazine and began to scan through it. 'The magazine doesn't look too bad.' Then she picked up the applications and the information sheets. After reading it, she slammed her hand on the table. "Gohan! You are taking the job!"

"What! Why?" asked an astonished Gohan.

She held up one of the papers and said, "You get your face on a magazine, you get famous, not because you defeated Cell, _and_ the pay is very high."

"How much are they paying?" asked Goten.

"Six thousand zeni per shoot! Gohan you are going to keep up with your studies and get a job! It's about time you get one!"

"What?!" screamed Gohan.

* * *

Hey people! How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Need revision? Needs to get kicked off of Tell me what you think. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue this since I'm not sure if it's good or not.

Next Chapter: Gohan tells Emi and Mita he accepts the job and they do their first photo shoot! And guess what the theme is…


	2. 1st Scene

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

Note to A.O.Y.U. – Hahahaha! You sound just like me when I review people. It's certainly a surprise to receive a review like the ones I give to other people. D You said that I write in past tense then present tense huh? Okay, I'll tell you a little secret. I've just written the first chapter 30 minutes prior to posting. I liked the idea so much that I just had to get it out as soon as possible, hence the arrival of many grammatical errors. That part about "Two seats down was a pretty girl, but she needs to loose the pigtails." That was supposed to be a private thought although I could've written it like "Two seats down was a pretty girl who needed to lose her pigtails." - that could work right? But then, I'm too lazy to go back and change or proofread my work for the matter. Another part, about the character description and stuff… I normally _do_ that sort of stuff, but once again, laziness has claimed me. Hehe. D and lastly…. Oops!! I forgot that nobody was actually one word! I'm glad that you like what I have out so far. For future chapters, I'll try to follow your suggestions, after all that's what I usually do for my other works. P By the way… Keep reviewing! I'd like to know what you think of future chapters. Perhaps throw in an idea or two while you're at it!

SaiyanPrincess77 – Hahahaha! The Wretched Life of Our Hero will be updated as soon as I get it back from my beta reader. ShaggyDiz points out a LOT of stuff I need fix, so if you want a good chapter, you'll just have to be patient. Plus, give credit for ShaggyDiz for all the effort he's put into editing something that's almost twenty pages long.

Pan Son – Videl. Pigtails. Videl. Pigtails. Videl. Pigtails. Something just doesn't add up here. Especially the fact that she chopped off her hair in the um… Saiyaman Saga was it? Let's just say that her hair grew back REALLY REALLY fast, k? She looks better with long hair (down) anyways!

Ying FA – Swim suits! Are you mad! What in the world makes you think that they're gonna wear swimsuits? Just kidding! I love the idea! Another way to torture Gohan! He's a bit shy ya see… Hehe.

Katt – Nice sense of humor. Thank you for the comments. By the way… was the first chapter really funny? I thought the funny part was the torture of having Gohan go through with the photo shoots. But oh well. D

Cutsy – Gohan in a soap opera… hmmm…. Not a bad idea… not a bad idea… Hehe.

Other readers – Keep reviewing! It's really giving me confidence to finish this fic. And A.O.Y.U. isn't the only one who can give me ideas. You can too! You know, the more torture, the better! Okay… I guess I got a little hyper there because of all the Hahahaha and smiles I typed. So um… enjoy!

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"What! Why?" asked an astonished Gohan._

_She held up one of the papers and said, "You get your face on a magazine, you get famous, not because you defeated Cell, __and the pay is very high."_

_"How much are they paying?" asked Goten._

_"Six thousand zeni per shoot! Gohan you are going to keep up with your studies and get a job! It's about time you get one!"_

_"What?!" screamed Gohan._

* * *

Gohan lay in bed that night. He could not fall asleep after what his mother had said. 'Is she crazy or something? Why would I want such a job? If I really needed a job, I could just find a normal job in the city, maybe at a fast food restaurant. I understand why it would work for Videl, but me? Heck, even Sharpner would work better than me!' He closed his eyes and concentrated on falling asleep. However, he was not going to get any that night.

He'd just remembered that models have to dress up in weird clothes and do special scenes for the magazine. "I don't want to be a model!" Gohan yelled in annoyance.

"Gohan! Shut up and go to sleep!" screamed an angry voice that could only belong to his mother.

Gohan frowned and turned over on his bed. 'Just what I need. Not only does Son Gohan save the world from chaos from the terror know as Cell, he is also some supermodel that people will not leave alone. Great…More girls chasing after me. Like there's not enough doing that at school already? Wait…Just why are they chasing after me?'

He never had the chance the finish the thought as sleep had suddenly snuck up on the young demi-saiyan.

Gohan awoke the next morning at 9 o'clock. Luckily,it was Saturday so he was able to get more sleep. He groggily got out of bed and prepared himself for a day's worth of training. When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that his father was already eating his breakfast. Gohan couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. He'd really missed his father over the years and was glad to have him back with the family.

"Morning mom, dad," Gohan greeted as he took a seat to the left of his father.

Goku looked up at the sound of his son's voice and cracked a smile. "Morning Gohan!" greeted the elder Son with a mouth full of food.

Chichi came up to the table and whacked Goku on the head. "How many times have I told you to _not_ to talk with your mouth full?" she scolded with a scowl that could match Vegeta's.

"I don't know. I'm guessing three million, six hundred seventy five thousand, four hundred eighty threetimes. No wait…make that three million, six hundred seventy five thousand, four hundred eighty four times!" replied Goku. He was currently looking at a mini notebook he kept in his pocket in which he recorded how many times his wife had told him to do this and that.

"Exactly! And have you learned anything after all the times I've scolded you and hit you over the head with the frying pan?" asked Chichi.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. Once he noticed his wife's angry glare towards him, Goku hurriedly nodded his head furiously and said, "Yes Chichi. By the way, did I mention I love you?" He squeaked out the last part, hoping the calm his wife's nerves.

Chichi sighed and shot her husband a sweet smile. "Just don't ever do it again, honey. Now eat your breakfast. It's getting cold."

"Yes dear!" Goku smiled at her before returning to devour his gigantic, yet tasty, meal.

Gohan stared at his mother for a second, hoping for her to deliver _his_ breakfast. Chichi went to get another gigantic plate and placed it in front of her son. "Did you tell the agency that you've accepted the job?"

"Not yet," he replied, his intent gaze upon the food in front of him. Drool was beginning to leak out from side of his mouth, but he tried to restrain himself.

Chichi pulled the plate back a little. "What do you mean you haven't yet?"

Gohan's eyes traced the plate of food. "I haven't called them up yet."

Chichi began to walk away with the plate and placed it on the counter. "Well? Go call them! No, wait…Go tell them in person."

"But my breakfast…" whined the demi-saiyan.

She smiled wickedly. "You'll get to eat after you tell them you accept the job."

"But mom…" Gohan practically had his arms reaching out for the dish of food sitting on top of the kitchen counter.

"I don't see you getting yourself up," she said.

Gohan pouted and stood up from his chair. "I'll go, but you better save me some breakfast. I'm practically starving!"

"Then you better get a move on it."

He grabbed the manila envelope sitting on top of the counter right next to his breakfast and walked toward the closest door to the outside, which happened to be the back door.

This time Goku took the time to swallow the food in his mouth and said, "Good luck Gohan."

"Thanks dad." Gohan sighed and took off in the air toward the address imprinted on the envelope.

Chichi stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Goten! Breakfast's ready!"

Immediately a younger version of Goku appeared by the doorstep with muddy hands. Obviously he had been playing with the pet lizard he found yesterday.

She looked at her son disapprovingly and sighed. "Goten, go wash your hands, then you may have your breakfast. She grabbed the plate on the 'kitchen counter' and placed it at the place where Goten would normally sit.

"Excuse me, you're looking for Miss Amaya and Mr. Takeshita?" asked the secretary.

"Yes," answered an impatiently waiting Gohan. The longer this took, the longer it would take him to get home and eat his breakfast.

"What's your name?"

"Son Gohan."

The woman looked through her appointment log and said, "Sorry Mr. Son, but you currently do not have an appointment with Mr. Takeshita and Miss Amaya. Now if you don't mind, please leave."

"But I um…I um…damn," he cursed. He gripped the manila envelope tighter and turned around. Just as he was about to open the door leading to the outside, there were two people laughing outside heading toward the door.

The woman noticed Gohan and said, "Oh, it's you! What's your name again?"

"Son Gohan."

Emi smiled. "So Gohan, have you thought over our little proposition? Did your mother agree to you taking this job?"

Gohan nodded. "It didn't take long to convince her after she noticed how much you're paying per shoot."

"Of course! Now come right back in so we can get the paperwork done." Mita walked into the building and gestured for Gohan to follow.

Gohan followed the duo down a few halls full of colorful paintings and magazines behind glass. When they arrived at their office, Gohan was simply amazed by the size of the room. It was gigantic! Well, nothing compared to the rooms of Capsule Corp, but still enormous nonetheless.

"Please sit down," instructed Emi.

Gohan nodded and seated himself in the chair that was placed in front of Emi's desk. He looked around the room and noticed many certificates and photographs. 'They must _be_ very successful,' he thought to himself.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Mita's voice. "Do you have the form we gave you yesterday? It's all right if you don't. We have another one if you didn't bring it."

Gohan looked through the manila envelope and extracted the contents. "This form, right?"

Emi smiled and pointed to certain parts of the piece of paper. "Sign here, here, here, and here."

"Um…okay." Gohan took the pen Emi offered him and scribbled his name on various parts of the paper. "Do you need my address and the rest of the stuff?"

"Of course! We just wanted you to sign those parts first so we can guarantee that your employment is official."

Gohan nodded dumbly and filled out the rest of the form.

"Good!" Emi handed the form for Mita to process through the computer. Mita raced to his desk across the room and began to enter the data.

Emi extended her hand to Gohan and said, "Welcome to 'Teen Love.'"

Gohan shook her hand and smiled.

"Okay. Are you getting good grades in school?" she asked.

Gohan nodded.

"Good. You won't fall behind if we excuse you from a few of your classes right?" she asked.

"Not really, but my mother would prefer for you have the photo shoots after school. That way, it won't interfere with my time to learn during school," replied Gohan.

"Hmmm…But our next magazine's deadline is by the end of next week. There's no way we can finish all those photos after school by next week." She looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile came to her lips. "You don't mind if we excuse you from school for a week do you? We could convince your teachers to give you a break on the homework and tests."

"That could work," agreed Gohan.

"Great. Come here tomorrow and hand the secretary your ID card so that you're allowed to walk freely throughout the building."

"What ID card?" asked Gohan.

Emi snapped her fingers and Mita handed Gohan a plastic little card with his name, address, and everything. On the very top of the ID card was the 'Teen Love' logo.

"Hey, where did you get this picture of me?" asked Gohan.

"It's the same one as your school ID," replied Mita.

Gohan stared at the card for a moment before realizing that the image was indeed the same one used on his school ID.

"Oh, by the way, would you mind giving Ms. Satan her ID card as well?"

Gohan shook his head.

"Good." Mita placed another card similar to Gohan's, except for the picture and information, in front of him. "Take care now."

Gohan nodded dumbly and left with the two ID cards in his hands. As he walked down the halls to exit the building, he couldn't help but stare at Videl's picture on the ID. Her school ID card must be hilarious. When the photographer took the picture, she was glaring and she had stuck her tongue out. ( P ) 1

He landed softly on the front lawn of the Satan mansion and walked up to the front door. When he knocked on the front door, he was greeted with the sight of Mr. Satan.

"Oh it's you, Gohan. Are you here to give my baby another sparring lesson?" asked Mr. Satan.

Gohan shook his head. "Well, actually not now. I'm just here to drop this off. I'll come back to give Videl her sparring lessons later."

Mr. Satan nodded his head, understanding what he meant. "Just hand over what you came to drop off and I'll give it to her." He extended his hand, signaling for Gohan to place whatever object he was holding into it.

"Um... Sorry Mr. Satan, but this is something that Videl requested for you to not see. You don't mind if I come in quickly to give this to her, do you?"

He sighed. "What could Videl want to keep a secret from me?"

"You don't really want to know."

Mr. Satan moved aside and opened the door fully. "Here, be quick. If I catch you making out with my daughter, I'll kick your sorry ass!"

"What?" screeched Gohan. "No sir! I would never do that! Videl and I are just friends!" Gohan quickly ran down the halls and up the stairs toward Videl's room.

"Of course he won't! I am Mr. Satan! The strongest man in the world!" he laughed cockily. Just then he muttered under his breath, "After the Z Senshi of course. If they hear me say that in front of them, they'll kick _my_ ass!"

Gohan screeched to a stop in front of Videl's bedroom. He knocked softly on the door and waited for a response. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Videl in her usual clothing.

"Hey, Gohan. Here for my sparring lesson already?" she asked.

He shook his head. He reached into his pocket and retrieved her ID card. "Actually I'm here to drop off your ID card for the magazine company."

"Oh, thanks Gohan." She took the card from his hand and observed the piece of plastic. She soon found herself lost in laughter.

"What's so funny, Videl?" he asked, obviously confused about the reason forher laughter.

She stopped laughing long enough to point to her ID card. "I thought that they would burn this picture and use the other picture."

Gohan laughed. "I'm afraid mine came out worse than yours." He took out his own ID card and showed it to her. His school ID looked relatively normal except for the part where Gohan had his mouth full of food with a sheepish smile and a piece of chicken behind his back, a large piece of chicken at that.

"Okay…it looks like you were pretty hungry when they took this picture," Videl stated with a smile.

Gohan laughed again. "I missed breakfast the day they took the picture. I thought it would be alright if I ate before the photo shoot, but it looks like I was wrong."

Videl laughed at that comment.

He looked at his watch and realized that it was already 10:30. "Awww…shoot!"

"Is something wrong Gohan?"

Gohan took the ID back and stuffed it in his pocket. "I missed breakfast today because I had to go to the magazine agency. I'm starving and I really want to eat."

Videl laughed again at the comment. It was just like Gohan to say something like that. "You're coming around later for my sparring lesson, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "See ya later Videl!" With that, he ran all the way down the halls, down the stairs, through more halls, and out the door, before flying home.

Gohan sighed in relief as he finally caught sight of his home. Once he landed, he practically raced into the kitchen. "Okay mom, I told the magazine agency. Now may I have my breakfast?"

"Sure Gohan," Chichi replied happily. She walked over to the kitchen counter where she last left her son's breakfast, but there was one problem The plate of food was not there. "Hmm…what did I do with that food?" she wondered to herself.

"But didn't I already give you your breakfast?" she asked her eldest son uncertainly.

He shook his head. "No. You wouldn't give me my breakfast unless I went to tell the modeling agency that I accepted the job."

Chichi thought for a moment over where the plate of food could've gone. Finally, she snapped her fingers as if she remembered. "Now I remember! I gave your breakfast to Goten!"

"You what?!" screeched the demi-saiyan.

"I – gave – your – breakfast – to – Goten," she repeated slowly.

Gohan groaned. "I heard that part. Mom, I'm really hungry…" he whined. He was beginning to resemble a child whining for a new toy.

"Hold your horses Gohan. I'll fix you up another breakfast!" Chichi reassured her son.

Gohan sighed in relief at his mother's words.

Chichi began to rummage through the cabinets when she realized something. "Gohan, do you mind running down to the store for me?"

"Why's that?" he asked, worry in his voice.

She walked out of the kitchen and sat down in a chair. Chichi pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling down what groceries she would need.

"Mom? Why do I need to go to the store?" asked Gohan.

Chichi handed the piece of paper over to her eldest son. "It appears that I've cooked all the food we have in the house feeding your father and brother."

"What?!" Gohan screeched again. "You're not serious are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Gohan, but I'm dead serious."

Gohan groaned and flew out of the house once again.

Going to the market was not a task Gohan wanted to do ever again. When he arrived at the store, people were crowded everywhere, making it hard to move around. Gohan ventured around the store looking for some of the ingredients, but found it difficult since he had no idea where things were located. It took him two hours to find all the items on the grocery list. When he went to the counter to pay for the food, the line was immense.

So then he went home after waiting another half hour in line.

"There! Hopefully now I'll be able to have something to eat!" Gohan said happily as he dropped all the groceries on the table.

Chichi looked through all the grocery bags to check that Gohan bought all the items on her list. "Did I mention that we're out of rice?"

Gohan's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Gohan collapsed onto the table and muttered, "Okay, here's the rice. May I have my breakfast now?"

Chichi patted her son on the back and smiled. "Of course, but I'm afraid it's lunch time, well a late lunch, and you'll have to share the food with your father and brother."

Gohan groaned again.

He was finally able to eat and he was glad. He checked his watch and noticed that it was two in the afternoon. "I better go and get ready for Videl's sparring lessons."

Luckily, when he went to give Videl her sparring lessons, there wasn't any trouble. That part of the day, he thanked Dende for. However, we don't know if that's how his day will go tomorrow when they prepare for their first photo shoot.

Tomorrow rolled around. The alarm clock went off, but Gohan ignored it and returned to his peaceful slumber.

"Gohan, wake up!" came a child's voice.

"Go away," Gohan muttered. He clutched his pillow tighter and drifted off into sleep once again.

"Gohan! Wake Up!" screamed the child. Goten jumped on top of his brother and waited for Gohan to awaken.

Gohan suddenly bolted up from the sudden weight on his stomach. He looked up to find Goten scowling at him with his arms crossed. "What did I do now?"

"Gohan, your alarm clock woke me up! I was having a very funny dream too!"

"Sorry Goten! I didn't mean to do that!"

Goten remained scowling at his brother.

"Okay, okay! I'll make it up to you with an extra spar tomorrow!" suggested the older demi-saiyan.

Goten smiled at the comment. "Okay! As long as you bring me with you today and get ice cream too!"

"But…okay," Gohan sighed in defeat and crawled out of bed before heading toward the restroom.

When he walked into the kitchen, he prayed to his mom that he would have his breakfast. Luckily she actually gave it to him unlike yesterday. Gohan cringed just thinking about yesterday. As soon as he was done eating, he headed off toward the modeling agency for his first photo shoot.

Just as he arrived at the building, he noticed that Emi and Mita were already waiting for him.

"Okay, there's one. Now where's the other?" Emi asked Mita.

Mita shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose Ms. Satan should arrive here shortly."

Gohan seated himself in one of the chairs in the room. "Um…Videl has police work. She goes out to stop bank robberies and such," he explained.

Just as he finished his last statement, Videl barged in through the doors. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's not a problem. Mr. Son explained the reason for your tardiness. Now if you don't mind, let's start taking pictures!" Emi walked down a few halls and turned right, stopping at a gigantic room full of cameras, different sceneries, and multiple photographers.

"I am _not_ wearing this," complained Gohan. He stared down disgustedly at the pair of tights in his hands and looked up at the costume designers.

"But you must! The first theme of the day is Romeo and Juliet! Romeo _must_ wear tights!" explained one of the costume designers.

"I am definitely _not_ going to wear this!" screamed Gohan.

Suddenly Emi entered the room and asked the reason for the outburst. "Okay, what's the problem?" She looked around the room and noticed the black haired teen with a pair of tights in his hands.

"Ma'am, Mr. Son over here doesn't approve of the wardrobe for the first scene," explained another one of the costume designers.

Emi walked over to Gohan and took the pair of tights from his hands. She examined it and thought nothing of it. "Gohan, what's wrong with the tights?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I don't _wear_ tights!" he exclaimed.

Emi sighed and reached a hand up to rub her temple. "Gohan, this is what Romeo wore and so this is what you must wear."

"Uh Uh! No way! There is no way I'm going to wear _that_!" Gohan whined.

"Come on! This is only for one scene!"

"No way!" Gohan crossed his arms and turned away from Emi.

She held out the tights for another examination, but found nothing wrong with the article of clothing. She released an exasperated sigh.

"Um, how do I look?" asked a voice.

Gohan looked up at the sound of the voice since he recognized it.

Videl pushed the curtains aside and stepped out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful blue dress that reached her ankles.

Emi walked up to the girl and began circling her like a hawk. "There's something off," she commented. She circled Videl a couple more times before she snapped her fingers. "Yuki! Fix Videl's hair! She does not need those two pigtails."

"What? There's nothing wrong with my hair," stated the daughter of Mr. Satan.

"There is with this scene. Juliet should have her hair up, but I think it looks better down." Emi held up an example of the scene they were going to do. The picture she held was a screen shot from an old Romeo and Juliet movie.

Videl studied the picture for a moment before muttering, "I guess…" She turned toward her friend and asked, "What do you think Gohan?"

Gohan stood there speechless. No words would form in his mouth. He was mesmerized with the image of Videl wearing the gown. She looked beautiful.

"He agrees also. You can tell that he agrees since he isn't shaking his head or anything," commented Emi. "Now, if only Gohan would wear his costume, but he refuses to wear the tights."

"Tights?" asked Videl. "Hmm…I don't think Gohan would look too bad in tights."

Gohan was suddenly able to find his voice back after that comment from Videl. "Really?"

Videl nodded. She felt a tap on her shoulder and noticed a hair stylist behind her. "Oh, I better go get my hair done." She followed the hair stylist out of the dressing rooms and into another room.

Emi smiled at the sight of Gohan. "Come on, Romeo. We don't have all day, so get your butt in the dressing room."

He snapped out of his trance and reluctantly entered one of the changing stalls to change into his costume.

"Ah, come on, Gohan! I'm sure it's not _that_ bad," Videl assured her friend that was obviously embarrassed about his costume.

Gohan winced at the sight of himself even in the mirror. He looked ridiculous!

"Gohan, come out or else I'm going in," stated Videl.

"What?" he exclaimed in surprise. "You wouldn't!"

Videl smirked at his scared response. "I would and will if you don't come out in the next three seconds."

Gohan grew horrified at her statement. "You're not serious!"

She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's shyness. "One!"

Instantaneously the body of the son of Goku appeared in front of Videl. She looked him over and came to a conclusion. "Tights are definitely not your choice of clothes."

"Tell me about it," he groaned.

At that moment, Emi decided to appear. "So, have you gotten Gohan in his costume yet?" Then she realized that Gohan was already standing in front of her. "You look marvelous! Now let's go!" She walked out of the dressing room, signaling for the pair to follow.

As they walked out of the room, Gohan noticed how much better she looked with her hair down. He wanted to tell her that she was pretty, but he didn't have the guts, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, that's perfect!" exclaimed Mita. He was just about to give instructions to the photographer when Emi interjected.

"Something's off." She walked around the scene for a few seconds.

Videl was standing at the fake balcony and Gohan was on the ladder.

As she walked around the scene for the fifth time, she finally decided what needed to be done. "Gohan, take Videl's hand and plant a kiss on it. The scene would work much better this way."

Gohan nodded and grabbed Videl's hand. As he bent down to kiss her hand, the photographer took the picture.

"Awesome! One out of twenty three done!" exclaimed Mita.

"Twenty-three?!" screeched Gohan. He released Videl's hand and was about to ask a question when he felt himself leaning backwards for some odd reason. He looked down just in time to have his body connect with the ground. "Ouch," murmured Gohan.

"That was a long day, even if it _was_ the first photo taken," sighed Gohan while rubbing his arm. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "No! No! No! No! No! I was supposed to be home two hours ago!"

Videl laughed slightly. "Why is it that you're always late, even if it's not for school?"

"I can't help it." He took another worried glance at his watch and sighed. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Videl."

She waved to him as he flew off in the distance. "I better get home too." She then flew off in the direction of her own home.

* * *

Okay, so Gohan DOES act like a dork. So? He is one in the series right? I'm just trying to add a little torture in his life. Hehe.

I said that was too lazy to correct my grammatical errors right? Well, A.O.Y.U. was nice enough to revise this chapter for me.

Anyways, please give suggestions for the other twenty-two scenes of the "Teen Love" magazine.


	3. 2nd Scene

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

Note to: 

Ssj3Vegeta – Me get off my lazy ass? Well EXCUSE me if I'm lazy! Nah, I'm just kidding. I'll start writing more when I can.

Saiyachick – Um… what notebook thing? If you feel offended that I stole that, sorry…

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"That was a long day, even if it __was the first photo taken," sighed Gohan while rubbing his arm. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "No! No! No! No! No! I was supposed to be home two hours ago!"_

_Videl laughed slightly. "Why is it that you're always late? Even if it's not for school."_

_"I can't help it." He took another worried glance at his watch and sighed. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Videl."_

_She waved to him as he flew off in the distance. "I better get home too." She then flew off in the direction towards her own home._

* * *

"You're kidding me right? We have to wear _this_?" asked Gohan. 

Emi nodded her head. "Yes. Everybody's doing this theme, but it never comes out real enough."

Gohan knitted his eyebrows and looked down at the pieces of clothing clutched in his hands.

Videl shrugged her shoulders and elbowed her friend in the stomach. "What are you getting so worried about?"

Gohan looked over at Emi and asked, "Could you leave? I want to talk to Videl about something."

Emi raised an eyebrow at the boy's request, but complied anyway. She walked away from the duo and went to search for her partner.

Once he was sure Emi was out of earshot, he said, "I don't think this is a good idea. Someone might recognize us."

Videl laughed at the statement. "Gohan, just about everyone knows your secret. You really don't have anything to worry about."

Gohan scratched his head in confusion. "Everyone?" he squeaked out.

She nodded her head. "Remember the time you transformed a couple of months ago?"

"Oh yeah…" he heaved a sigh and bowed his head in defeat. He turned around and headed toward the changing rooms. "I guess I'll go change now."

Videl smiled and said, "I'm done changing into my costume."

Gohan turned around, confused by her comment. She was wearing her street clothes and she hadn't gone into the changing rooms, so how was it possible that she was already in costume? Once he noticed her pointing to her wrist, Gohan blushed. "I forgot about that."

She laughed at his embarrassed state and said, "It's a lot faster and looks more realistic thanthe costume they gave us."

Gohan nodded his head and pushed the button on his watch. "That's true, I guess." He dumped the costume in his hands into the box where Videl had thrown hers. "Come on, let's go and get this over with."

"Wait a second."

He turned around and asked, "What? Did I forget something?"

"I think that you should use your old helmet instead of your head cover and sunglasses."

"Huh? Why?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Well, for one thing, the costume they gave you was the one with the helmet, not the head cover. Two, you said that you want to conceal your identity even though mostly everyone knows. Three, I just think that the helmet looks better."

"Oh…" He pushed another button on his watch. The head cover and sunglasses disappeared and were replaced by a familiar orange helmet. "Is this better?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go," replied Videl.

Gohan nodded and followed Videl out to the room in which the cameras were stationed.

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea? Using the Saiyaman theme?" asked Mita. 

"Of course! We see Saiyaman #1 and Saiyaman #2 around the city all the time. People love them! This will be the cover of the magazine."

"But I thought that the cover was the Romeo and Juliet theme," said Mita.

"Well… now that I think of it, the Saiyaman theme would look better than the Romeo and Juliet theme. With this picture on the cover, people won't ignore it as much as they would before. Remember when we had one of our regular themes on the front? Hardly anyone bought it," said Emi.

Mita released a defeated sigh and said, "Fine. Let's just hope it works."

"Don't worry, it will." Emi checked her watch and said, "We should get to the photo shoot now. We have another theme to complete later."

* * *

"I don't really feel comfortable," whined Gohan. 

Videl looked at her partner and asked, "Why's that? It's not because we're doing the Saiyaman theme, right?"

"A-actually… it is. I don't really feel comfortable doing this. To tell you the truth, I was hoping that they wouldn't use this theme."

"Relax Gohan, you look fine! And if I were to use the term Erasa uses, I would have to call you 'hot,'" She said with a wink.

Gohan bowed his head as his face turned crimson.

"Hey kids! Where are you?" called a voice.

Gohan and Videl turned to the sound of the voice and found their agents roaming around the halls, looking for them. "We're in here!" yelled Videl.

A few seconds later, Emi and Mita entered the room. "Good, I was afraid that you couldn't find the room since it's a different one…" She trailed off as she took in the appearance of the two teenagers. "Whoa… the costume designer is _good_. You look just like them!"

Gohan turned crimson once again. It was expected since they _were_ the two Saiyamans.

Mita pulled the water bottle away from his lips and smiled. "You guys really do look awesome! I've got to compliment my sis on her work."

'He really shouldn't waste his breath doing that. The costumes his sister made us did not resemble the Saiyaman costumes at all!' thought Videl. She smiled weakly and waited for the instructions.

"We have a change of plans. We're going to go shoot this scene outside!"

* * *

"Is this safe?" Gohan asked while tugging on the cables suspending him in the air. 

"Of course it's safe!" yelled Emi. She glanced up at the worried teen that was currently standing on the building and sighed. "What is he worried about? That's a professional crane operator."

Gohan tugged on the cables again. 'You know what? Sometimes it sucks being aSaiyan. Even though we have a fast metabolism, we are extremely heavy!'

"Gohan? Stop fidgeting," said Videl. "What do you have to worry about? I'm the one who's being carried. If you drop me, I'm dead."

Gohan knitted his eyebrows again. He was definitely worried about what would happen if he messed up.

Videl smiled at Gohan and slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, there aretrampolines on the bottom."

"Okay! Places everybody!" Emi yelled through the microphone.

Gohan picked Videl up and she put her arms around his neck. "Um… okay… I jump?"

Mita shook his head. "You don't have to do anything! The crane operator will do everything for you!"

'Crud… I have a feeling that the cables are going to snap…' thought Gohan.

The technician moved the controls and skillfully picked Gohan up off the building, suspending him in the air.

"Okay… take a couple shots of this," Emi ordered to the photographer.

The camera operator nodded his head and zoomed in on Gohan and Videl. Just as he was about to take the photo, some noises were heard.

"Damn… I knew they were going to snap," Gohan mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Videl.

Gohan concentrated his ki and levitated. "Um… you know how we eat a lot and don't get fat, right?"

Videl nodded her head.

"Well… we kind of get really heavy instead of gaining lots of fat on our body…"

Videl sweat dropped at the explanation. That would explain why normal humans couldn't pick up a fallen warrior, without struggling very hard. Any normal human would be struggling extremely hard if they were to try to pick up a Saiyan. "So… just fly or something…"

"That's what I'm doing right now. I just hope no one noticed."

"Gohan! What's the matter? I heard some noises!" yelled Mita.

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Gohan! You've got some loose strings hanging out of your costume! Get back on the building so Videl can yank them out for you!" yelled Emi.

Gohan nodded his head and waited for the crane operator to start moving the controls before he flew over to the ledge of the building.

"The 'strings' she's talking about are the cables used to hoist you up, right?" asked Videl.

He sighed and reached behind his back, disconnecting the strings from his belt. "Okay… they're off."

When they were ready, a couple hundred shots were taken so they could choose the 'perfect' picture for the cover magazine. Eventually, the cameras stopped clicking.

"Thank Kami it's over…" Videl muttered.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who has to stay in one place for six hours levitating in the air!"

Videl shrugged her shoulders and leaned into Gohan, preparing to fall asleep.

"Gah…." He heaved a sigh right before a loud growl echoed around the area.

"W-what was that?" asked everyone except Gohan and Videl.

"Don't tell me… you're hungry," said Videl.

Gohan nodded sheepishly. "That and I'm kind of tired. I don't think I have the energy to stay in the air any longer."

"You what?!" screeched Videl.

The two of them began to descend really quickly to the ground.

"Damn! It wouldn't matter if _you_ hit the ground! You'd probably come out unscathed!" yelled Videl. She jumped out of Gohan's arms and grabbed onto Gohan's cape, hoisting him up with all her energy.

Luckily, no one on the ground noticed what was happening since everyone was too busy cleaning up and putting away his or her equipment.

"Kami Gohan! How much did you eat before you got here?!"

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Just let go! It's like you said, I'd probably come out unscathed."

"You mean it?"

He nodded his head.

"Well alright…" she released his cape and let him drop to the ground. Meanwhile, she began rubbing her sore arms. He wasn't kidding when he said that he was heavy!

Gohan looked around to see if anyone was looking before gathering all his energy and powering up to Mystic. Then he flew back up next to Videl.

"I thought you said that you have no energy left."

"Uh…. That's true because I'm hungry, but I don't really feel like falling to the ground on an empty stomach so… I uh… powered up."

"You idiot! Why didn't you do that earlier instead of making me hoist you up?!" she yelled.

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think of that until later."

She would've face**-**faulted if she wasn't in the air, but restrained herself from doing anything embarrassing. "Whatever." She lowered herself to the ground, followed by Gohan.

"Ms. Amaya? Mr. Takeshita? Could we go home now?" asked Gohan.

"Oh! Go ahead. Take that limo over there and they'll drive you home," said Mita.

The two jumped into the air instead of heading to the limo.

"That was tiring…" whined Gohan.

"Tell me about it. I'll talk to you later. I have to get home before my dad becomes suspicious," said Videl.

Gohan waved as he watched the girl he liked fly off in the distance.

* * *

So… it isn't as funny as the first two, but I wanted to get this scene out of the way.But don't worry. I'm gonna use muhahahha's idea. Chain reaction of utter chaos at the beach!!! I wonder… will Gohan get a nosebleed if he sees Videl in a bikini? P

But don't worry. I'm gonna use muhahahha's idea. Chain reaction of utter chaos at the beach!!! I wonder… will Gohan get a nosebleed if he sees Videl in a bikini? P

Thanks again to AOYU for the corrections. Even though there are still a couple of grammatical errors, IGNORE it! It was _never_ there. D

Remember to review and cast in suggestions!


	4. 3rd Scene

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

Note to: 

Concerned – Well, gee thanks a lot for calling me pathetic. But life doesn't revolve around anime and fan fiction. Besides, do you have a social life? And no, I will not delete this. If you read the note carefully, you would know that I am just taking a break, I don't know how long, but a BREAK from writing.

V Son Saiyan – Yep, that's true. Everyone needs a break sometime. And playing game boy all the time will get you very addicted.

DemonVi – How am I evil?

Goku's Daughter –Nice idea and I'm glad that you decided to read this.

Kate Damaged - I did not know that… I was going to look up on that basic info but I was lazy and didn't know what to look it up under. But still, thanks for the info. However, I think I'm going to stick with the high pay. After all, this isn't reality, right?

Shima and Tempis – I know, what a big surprise, huh?

Larka – Gee, thanks SO much for telling me how pathetic a person I am and how much my story bites. I appreciate you flaming me, because it shows that you liked this story. But you have to respect other's people decisions. I mean, at least I updated, right?

Goten4ever- Yes, I do feel a little better and here's a little update for you.

I DO NOT OWN DBZ – I'm glad that you like this.

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_The two jumped into the air instead of heading to the limo._

_"That was tiring…" whined Gohan._

_"Tell me about it. I'll talk to you later. I have to get home before my dad becomes suspicious," said Videl._

_Gohan waved as he watched the girl he liked fly off in the distance._

* * *

Gohan woke up the next morning, a little groggy from the tiring day yesterday. He dragged his tired butt out of bed and freshened himself up before going into the kitchen for some breakfast.

When he walked into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to find his mother cooking breakfast for him and his brother.

"That smells great mom!" complimented Gohan.

Chichi turned around to see her eldest son smiling at the dinner table. She returned the smile and said, "That's because I'm making your favorite breakfast."

"Oh, wow! Really?" exclaimed Gohan.

Chichi gave her son another smile, but that quickly faded away after Goten walked into the house with muddy shoes and muddy clothes. "Goten! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled with a clean frying pan in her hand.

Goten turned his head slowly and noticed his mother's angry scowl. He quickly cowered behind his older brother, tracking mud everywhere in the kitchen.

"Goten! Get your butt out here now!" she yelled angrily.

Goten clung tightly onto Gohan's shirt. "Don't let her get me Nii-chan!" pleaded Goten.

Gohan cringed when his mother successfully reached behind him and grabbed the little demi-saiyan. The beginning of the spanking marathon had commenced.

* * *

"Oww…" whined Goten. He rubbed his behind furiously in hopes of decreasing the pain. "Some help you were." 

"Sorry, bro. But I don't think I'd want to have bruises in front of the camera," apologized Gohan.

Goten frowned again and muttered, "I'm going to play with Chobi."

"Make sure you wash yourself off before coming back home!" he yelled to his brother.

Gohan sighed to himself, wondering what life would've been if his father were there to watch Goten grow up like he was there for him. He was brought out of his reverie when his mother came into his room.

"Gohan, the people from that modeling agency called to say that they want you to go to the beach in one hour," informed Chichi.

"The beach? Why do they want me at the beach?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but you better get ready to go."

Gohan nodded and grabbed a change of clothes before taking off.

* * *

Gohan looked around the place and wondered why he was there. Everyone was in their beachwear, so he felt extremely out of place. 'Oh no! They're not going to shoot… shoot a beach scene are they?!' he screamed in his head. 

He walked around the beach until he spotted the 'Teen Love' van. He raced up to it and was immediately greeted by Emi and Mita.

"I'm glad that you managed to make it on time, Gohan," said Emi.

Gohan turned crimson. He was hardly every punctual. "Um… is Videl here yet?"

Mita shook his head. "Nah, I think she'll arrive in a few minutes. In the mean time, you can go change into your beachwear.

"Beach wear?" asked a confused Gohan.

Mita grinned. "I know that you didn't bring any and that's a good thing because you're not going to wear yours anyway. We're providing the beachwear for you."

Gohan immediately grew worried. This was not good.

As if by magic, Mita took out a pair of swim trunks out of nowhere. "You can go change in the trailer."

* * *

Gohan walked out of the trailer feeling very uncomfortable. He had never worn swim trunks in front of anyone except his family and friends, so it was a bit odd. 

"That looks wonderful!" cried Emi. She walked up to the blushing Gohan and nodded her head in satisfaction. "Yep, I definitely chose the right person," said referring to Gohan's muscles.

Gohan blushed even more and walked away from Emi to a rock. He sat down at the rock, waiting for Videl to come or finish dressing or whatever so that he may get the photo shoot over with. Then he could go home.

* * *

When Videl stepped out of the trailer/dressing room, all Gohan could do was gawk. He felt something come out of his nostril and immediately covered his face with his hands to cover his blushing face and the nosebleed. Gohan slapped himself a couple of times to rid himself of any perverted thoughts that might have sneaked into his mind. 

"Gohan! Get your butt over here so that we may begin shooting!" yelled Mita

* * *

I'm sorry to say that I'll have to skip the scene where they actually shoot the pictures. Let's just say that by the end of session, Emi and Mita only had five good shots, ninety-nine incredibly messed up ones, a whole beach full of chaos, and most of the people injured and in hospitals. It was definitely NOT a pretty site. 

I know, I know. This was very short and it wasn't really written that well. But I just wanted to write this and give you fans a little Christmas present. Flames are welcome, but you better be expecting some not so nice replies.


	5. 4th Scene

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

* * *

Note to:

**V son sayian** - I don't think that they'll EVER stop torturing out young heroes. It's too much fun, so why would they stop? P

**A.O.Y.U.** – I do not remember if I had apologized for not informing you of the update. However, I do still require your services since you have done an excellent job so far and I hope that you are still interested. If not, please notify me.

**Trunks' Brat Baby –** Thank you. Although I do not think that my story is that good, I thank you for your opinions and your time.

**Ssj-chibigoten** – Thank you for your comments, they are really encouraging and fun to read. D Changing the theme to the beach scene and lots of chaos ensuing, hmm…

**Silver Warrior** – Haha. I bet that a lot of people wished that they could've read what happened in the beach scene. However, because of my lack of skill for writing humor, I prefer for fans to let their imaginations go wild as to retain the comedy in the story. Thanks again for your comments and the formal wear thing doesn't sound like such a bad idea… P

**Kaye** – I must say that I am very flattered that you spent time to read and review my story. I thank you for that and don't worry, I will update this story. I just don't know when. P

**He crept to the chimney, and stuffed the tree up** – Yes, I know that I am a lazy person. However, what you do not know is that I have been writing during the months, but they are not for DBZ related stories. Therefore, your whole theory of me being lazy is wrong to a point. I am lazy for writing for DBZ stories, but not writing in general. However, I do thank you for your time reading and reviewing my story.

**Wiggle-Chicken** – I'm sorry to say that I snagged this idea first. However, this was in my head for quite a while so I just had to get it out. I thank you for your time and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter! D

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing whom I did not respond to: **_I DO NOT OWN DBZ, crazed fanatic anime fan, SSJ5Tigger, Alexionite, Jess1182003, DemonVi, Nickel Hound, Shima And Tempis, Saiyachick, Link, Jordon, Chaos Person._**

Ehh… I feel a little ashamed all of a sudden. Besides not updating for months, it seems as if the amount of reviewers I have isn't that much. But then again… after my long delay, I wouldn't expect anything less. Hehe…. I hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

_Previously:_

_When Videl stepped out of the trailer/dressing room, all Gohan could do was gawk. He felt something come out of his nostril and immediately covered his face with his hands to cover his blushing and the nosebleed. Gohan slapped himself a couple of times to rid himself of any perverted thoughts that might have sneaked into his mind._

_"Gohan! Get your butt over here so that we may begin shooting!" yelled Mita_

* * *

_I'm sorry to say that I'll have to skip the scene where they actually shoot the pictures. Let's just say that by the end of session, Emi and Mita only had five good shots, ninety-nine incredibly messed up ones, a whole beach full of chaos, and most of the people injured and in hospitals. It was definitely NOT a pretty site._

* * *

Amaya Emi rubbed her temples in frustration. So far they only had three photos in their possession, and it didn't help that they were behind schedule either. She released a heavy sigh and slid over to the end of her desk. Emi withdrew a couple of files from the drawer and threw them on her desk. As she skimmed through each and every page, she felt as if her magazine had lost all hope. She was looking through other companies' newest "couples" magazines that were shipped over a few days ago. They had already lost the competition for the magazine this month, but she was determined to have one out by next month. That left just about twenty-five days before the next delivery and three weeks before the next magazine printing. Their magazine would be more thrilling, livelier, longer, and definitely more captivating than those others. She would make sure of that. However, the problem didn't lie within her company or the workers. The problem was the ideas for the photo shoots. Her company had all the necessary info and "inside scoop" for the other portion of the magazine, so she only needed to focus her attention on the remaining romantic shots. Emi spun around in her chair and threw the magazines back into the drawer filled with other useless junk.

She needed a break. Emi briskly walked out of her office and locked the door behind her. As she strode down the hall filled with people jumping all over the place with files in his or her hands, she noticed how sloppy some of them dressed. She groaned inwardly and decided to walk faster.

Emi reached her car and drove to the nearest coffee house. She ordered her drink and sat down by the window. She released a contented sigh as she felt the warm liquid flow though her insides. She felt better already. Emi briefly glanced out the window and observed the people walking by. Most of them were wearing very casual clothing. Then it hit her. What if she were to have their two young models dress in something absolutely different? Emi quickly finished off her latte and dashed out of the coffee house. As she drove down the street, she noticed a particular building that was going to open a new business soon. Two movers were trying to carefully bring a grand piano down to the ground while construction workers tampered with the floor in the inside of the building. Emi grinned to herself. She knew what to do for their next photo shoot. She brought out her phone and punched in a number. Within a couple of seconds, someone picked up.

"Emi? We're in deep water. We don't have any other photos to print! And we're missing a couple of pages in the magazine!" Mita exclaimed over the phone.

"Don't worry, Mita. I have the solution," she replied confidently.

"You do? What is it?"

* * *

Videl stared at her father with utter disgust at his horrendous poses. The photographer flashed the camera like crazy as Satan City's Savior danced around like a crazed moron, which was exactly what he was. Videl took another bite out of the tasty red apple she had in her hand. She didn't know how much more she could take of all this nonsense. She rolled her eyes and silently wished that the photographer would run out of film soon. As if magic had been performed, the photographer looked at his camera in dismay. A few flashes flew out and the lid popped open, revealing the damaged film inside.

"I'm sorry Mr. Satan, but something's wrong with my camera today. It's a bit odd since I just bought it last week and this shouldn't have happened," the photographer apologized.

Mr. Satan didn't look too pleased about the outcome, but relented and sighed. "Come back when you fix that darn thing. I need my best photographer to take the best pictures of me, the man who defeated Cell!" Then came the incredibly annoying laugh that would kill anyone's ears if they actually dared to listen.

Videl pretended to cough and almost instantly, Mr. Satan stopped partaking in his favorite hobby - laughing and praising himself - much to the disgust of many.

"What is it sweet pea?" the afro-haired man asked as he practiced his poses.

"Dad, you said how you would support me in everything I do, right?" she started out.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I need you to advertise something when it comes out next month."

"Well, sure sweetie. You arrange the conference, the media, and bring whatever you want me to advertise. By the time I'm done talking, everyone in the city would want it!" he laughed.

Videl restrained herself from rolling her eyes again. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, sweet pea."

Videl walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. She knew that the next issue of "Teen Love" was to come out on the third of next month. She had a little scheme planned out. It involved one, scaring the living daylights out of her father, and two, embarrassing Gohan through a 'little' birthday party.

* * *

Chichi hummed to herself as she cleaned the many dishes from lunch. Gohan was going to come home in a few hours, so she might as well get a head start on dinner since she finished the other house chores a while ago. Gohan and Videl had to return to school when there wasn't a photo shoot, much to the dismay of Gohan. He wasn't too thrilled about having a barrage of questions thrown at him a mile per minute, or the fact that many more girls had begun crushing over our young hero.

Chichi turned around just in time to see her youngest son clad, in what used to be a bright orange gi, now in mucky brown. Her eyes instantly narrowed and she began to yell from the top of her lungs, "SON GOTEN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRACKING MUD INTO THE HOUSE!"

The young boy squealed slightly and ran out of the house faster than ever before.

Chichi shook her head at Goten's immaturity, but couldn't help but grin. There was just something about her two boys that reminded her of her husband. Gohan had become a really great big brother to young Goten and had kept the Earth safe for so long. Then there was Gohan being a model. She just squealed with excitement knowing that he and Videl were doing this together and might eventually hook up. Since tomorrow would be Saturday, she decided to head over to Bulma's.

* * *

Gohan smiled contently to himself as he rested on the grassy fields of the park. Just relaxing in a nice area filled with trees and grass was enough to soothe our young hero after he had been attacked by a bunch of crazed fan girls. Not only did fan girls attack him out of admiration, the males in the school sent tons of glares his way. He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his messy jet black hair. There was not a single cloud in sight, he thought to himself. It was the perfect day before he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. He had received the cell phone as a present from Bulma to make communicating a lot easier.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Gohan? It's Emi and Mita. We need you for the next photo shoot tomorrow. Right now we're getting everything set up, so we'll meet you at he main building," replied the voice over the phone.

"W-what? Um… what's the theme going to be?" he asked curiously. He did not like the aftermath of the beach scene. He shivered at the thought and thanked Dende that nothing was pinned on him.

"You'll see. Just make sure you and Videl show up tomorrow," Mita told the young demi-saiyan.

Before Gohan could respond, they had already hung up the phone, leaving him with the sound of the dial tone. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" he asked himself.

* * *

Gohan walked into the building with a look of suspicion on his face. What were they up to? He wandered through the complex for a little while before he found Emi and Mita in the back discussing some things.

"I uh… I hope I'm not late," said Gohan.

Emi put down the files she had in her hand and turned toward the young teen. "No, actually, you're right on time. Go get your costume and change. Videl should be coming out really soon."

Mita reached into the small closet next to them and pulled out a plastic covered suit.

"What is it?" wondered Gohan.

"It's your costume. Hurry up and change. That way we can have more time to get additional shots," replied Mita.

"If you say so." Gohan shrugged. The young demi-saiyan walked into one of the makeshift fitting rooms and quickly changed into the suit. When he came out, he was handsomely dressed in a traditional black and white tuxedo. However, young Gohan seemed to have had trouble with his bowtie. He looked nervously at Mita.

"Eh… help please?"

Emi walked up to Gohan and smiled. "You look very handsome Gohan, now fix your bowtie. It's not supposed to be in your hand."

Gohan laughed nervously and sheepishly. "I uh… was having trouble with that at first. Hehe."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Mita, help him. I'm going to check on Videl."

Within a few moments, a dazzling young beauty with raven hair and cerulean blue eyes walked into the room. For a minute, everything seemed to have frozen and all eyes were on Videl. Gohan's breath was caught in his throat and he was just mesmerized. All his attention was focused on her.

Videl turned a little pink under all the attention, but she casually brushed it off and walked up to Gohan, helping him with the bowtie. "It goes like this," she said as she began tying it around his neck. "I do this for my dad all the time," she explained.

Gohan's face brightened up as red as a tomato.

* * *

"Perfect! Don't move!"

Between a couple dozen and a few tons of flashes appeared, blinding the two teenagers. Gohan felt like his eyes were burning and were going to fall out of its sockets real soon. The same went for Videl.

A man snickered at the scene. "Pathetic," he muttered. He walked down the set and threw the banana peel from the banana he had just eaten onto the floor.

Gohan took a step back, slipped, and dropped Videl. She went spiraling to the floor with swirls in her eyes. Gohan tried to pick her up, but ended up stepping on a part of her dress and also slipped. As he fell, the sound of fabric ripping could be heard throughout the whole room.

The camera zoomed in on the two teens with dizzy eyes on the floor and the flash went off. There went the next shot.

* * *

Eh… I know… it's not as cool or as funny as you thought it would be, but I'm a little rusty. So please excuse me. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Eh… I know that it's been like what? Almost seven, wait, is it seven (?) months since my last update and I do apologize for that. I'd be lucky if I even get five reviews for this chapter! Eh… I hope you could wait for my next update, which will hopefully be sooner. D

I must again, thank my beta reader, A.O.Y.U. In my opinion, her grammar is impeccable! I had no idea that I had that many errors in this chapter. I again, thank her for her services.

By the way, if you want updates as soon as they come out, you may visit my website. If you're in the mood to see more than just my stories, you may check out other stuff around the site and even submit you own work. Thank you for you time.


End file.
